tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullseye
Episode Thirteen “Last time on Teens, the contestants were put to the test in a blindfolded trust test running through the woods. Some found success, others drove each other crazy... In the end Joanne and Noah were the losers, but Joshua saved them by quitting the game to get away from Piper! And SOMEONE doesn’t know how to fan correctly! Barbara!!” Ben screamed at the girl intern. “What! I’m fanning you perfectly!” Barbara shouted. “But you actually care and your fanning me too perfectly, I miss how Johan used to fan me like he didn’t even care.” Ben ran away crying. “You big baby!” She mumbled. Barbara: The people in this mansion are driving me crazy, I’ve been meeting with Piper trying to solve her feelings about losing Joshua, and Bryson is depressed because Jacelin didn’t chose him. Oh and Ben misses Johan like crazy and is basically making me replace him and do all the stuff he did! It’s getting on my last freaking nerve! “I just can’t believe I lost him! He hated me so much that he would quit the game and give up a million dollars just to get away from me!” Piper cried into her pillow. “It’s going to be okay Piper, he is just a stupid boy. Don’t worry there are several boys who would love to go out with you.” Barbara encouraged. “No they don’t! They all think I’m a stalker! I prefer the term ‘Obsessively Shadowing’” Piper responded. “Oh um wow.... well maybe you can become a little too lets say ‘crazy’ over boys which scares them away. You have a lot of energy... but maybe just try to come to a gentler approach. And not get too ahead of yourself, like with marriage and children, take things slow with guys from now on. Ya know?” Barbara advised. “But I was going to be Joshua’s future wife.... we were going to be together. I imprinted on that boy!” Piper cried. “And see how that turned out? He thinks you’re a psycho now. You don’t want people to think that, do you?” she asked. “No... maybe I shouldn’t tell the guy all of my ‘plans’ and maybe just try to be their friend before we fall in love and make a bunch of babies...” Piper smiled. “Oh my gosh... that’s perfect, but if you want to come and talk to me about babies, schedule another time.” Barbara sighed. “Where do babies come from anyways?” Piper asked. Barbara: I am not paid enough for this. I hate like all of the teenagers here. Jacelin: Now that I think I have officially ended things with Bryson, I thought that I should probably test and see if Gavin really really likes me. It’s a simple thing called jealousy. “Ugh, with Johan in the game it’s just more competition to beat!” Noah complained, he was with the Swagga Rebels (Jacelin and Gavin). “Oh but we can win any immunity challenges with your muscles.” Jacelin smiled and felt his muscles. “Oh thanks, I do try to work out.” Noah boasted. “I can tell you’ve been looking so buff lately.” Jacelin grinned. “Uh hey Jacelin I’ve been working out too.” Gavin then started to flex his right arm. “Mhm thats nice. Just look at Noah’s abs!” Jacelin gasped sliding her hand on down his stomach, and suddenly a loud cough was heard outside of the room. They all looked over but after a second they shrugged it off. Joanne: I know eavesdropping is bad... I just wanted to know what Noah was doing talking to those too! Oh that little skank! Ugh! nobody flirts with my man! Gavin: What the heck is up with Jacelin?? She’s all over Noah! I just want to punch that dude in the face! I worked so hard to win her over Bryson! She better just be messing with me! “So now that Johan’s in the game we should either try to get him out of here or target Monica....” Gavin offered advice. “I sure wouldn’t mind giving Monica the boot I don’t think she’d expect it.” Jacelin said. “Me either it’d be perfect, alright it’s settled, unless anything happens in the challenge we’ll take out Monica. If she wins, then bye bye intern.” Noah grinned. “I’m going to go and find Joanne to ask her about it.” he said and then left. “What the heck was that?!?” Gavin growled at Jacelin. “Oooh you are jealous.” Jacelin grinned. “Of course I am! You were manhandling him right in front of me! I thought we were together!” Gavin argue. “That is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” Jacelin cooed. “Wait what?” he asked. “Seeing you all jealous, means that you do care about me and I know you’ll fight for me whenever.” Jacelin smiled. “Of course... I don’t know what it is about you but I can’t help going crazy for you.” Gavin murmured. “Come here.” Jacelin said and grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. “There’s one thing I’ve been wanting to ask you....” Gavin smiled. “What is that my dear?” she asked. “Will you be my girlfriend?” he grinned. “I would love to.” Jacelin grinned and then the two continued to kiss. Monica: *reading* The competition is getting heated, I’m sure you’d like an immunity idol. There’s one in the mansion, be careful you might get burnt. *stops reading* Wow! This may come very useful to me and Johan... we just have to find it... Joanne: I know Monica is like an ally, but I’ve got to consider myself and Noah over her. We need to find the idol and be able to save our butts when we need to. “Johan! We need to get to work on find that idol! Hurry it up, we ain’t got all day.” Monica ordered and started flipping over cushions. “Hey stop that! We don’t want the other contestant’s knowing that we’re looking for the idol, they could try to flush it out.” Johan advised. “Fine, ooh I bet it’s behind the tv!” Monica yipped and looked behind it. “Aww crap.” “Johan and Monica are looking for it in the living room, but what they don’t know is that the fortune was a clue in itself! It said, ‘Don’t get burnt’ which means the idol is somewhere hot.” Joanne thought. “I’m glad I’m dating a girl as smart as you.” Noah smiled and kissed her forehead. “No time for compliments, we gotta find this thing! I’ll check the stove! You check the microwave!” Joanne snapped. “Ooh I love a woman who will take charge.” Noah purred. “Ooh I wonder if when the clue said, ‘Don’t get burnt’ it meant that the idol was in a hot place! The fireplace!” Monica cheered. “Here let me check!” Johan said and ran across the room and stuck his hand up in the chimney. “I’m not finding anything...” Johan sighed. “Ugh lets check the kitchen.” Monica sighed. Noah and Joanne had no look in the kitchen, but as soon as they heard Monica and Johan coming in they ducked out into the hallway and took a door to the living room. “They’ve already looked here. It’s no use, let’s go check somewhere else.” Noah sighed. “Hold up, I just wanna check the fireplace real quick.” Joanne said, and then made her way to it and stuck her hand up it feeling around it. Suddenly an air horn sounded from the speakers, Joanne was shocked and shrieked falling and hit her head on the fireplace mantle, and one of the bricks fell out of place revealing a little old looking bag. “Joanne you found it!” Noah gasped and picked it up quickly opening it. “This immunity idol could save your life in the game when you really need it. Be wise when using it!” Noah read aloud. “Yay! Oww... my head hurts.” Joanne complained. “YEEHAW COWBOYS! Ya’ll ready to get this challenge a going?” Ben asked, he was dressed up in a full western suit. “Ugh I hate cowboys. Get on with it.” Monica rolled her eyes pissed that she didn’t find the idol like she hoped. “Any second now, I told Barbara to get the bull.” Ben said. “Ugh can’t someone help me?” the contestants then turned and looked a few yards away and saw Barbara pushing a mechanical bull. “Wow, you really can’t get good help anymore these days!” Ben complained. The boys then ran over and helped Barbara push the bull over. “Alrighty now, this is how you can win the challenge, all you have to do is ride on the bull the longest! If you go into the two minute range, we will have a sudden death round.” Ben cheered. “I am not getting on that thing, it’s gross and old.” Jacelin complained as she eyed the beat up bull, it had cords and wires poking out and puffs of stuffing coming out. “Oooh pretty cow!” Piper smiled. Piper: Well you know, I’ll never be fully over Joshua. He’ll always hold a special place in my heart... but now I’ve got a new boy in my sights. I’ve just got to play it cool or I’ll lose him too. And I can’t stand to lose..... Bryson. “Is this thing safe?” Bryson questingly. “Don’t worry I’ll keep you safe!” Piper flirted and Bryson gave her a weird look. Piper: *slamming hand against her face* Stupid, stupid, stupid... “Alright well we have randomly selected who will go first, It’s your time to shine Avril.” Ben announced. “Oh please, this thing has nothing on me!” Avril boasted. “By the way whoever can last one full minute on the bull will win!” Ben informed. “This won’t be too hard, no problem. Here we go bull!” Avril said and jumped onto it. “When does it start?” Avril asked. “And now.” Ben grinned evilly. “Wait let me....” Avril said reaching for rope to grab on, but it was too late, the bull had started back and forth back and forth, and then she was thrown a foot away. “Oww!” Avril moaned. “Youch! And most possibly the strongest girl left in the game is already out! Lets see how Jacelin will do.” Ben pointed his finger at Jacelin. “What? I’m not even wearing the correct outfit or anything, let me run back and get my boots, someone else can go?” Jacelin offered frightened of the bull. “Get on there Miss Priss.” Ben ordered and Jacelin sighed. “Alright I will, but if I’m injured, I am going to make a call to my lawyers!” Jacelin threatened. “Oooh scary.” Ben laughed. Jacelin got on the bull and when she got on a piece of her skirt had gotten stuck on a cord, she didn’t notice it, but as soon as the bull started going, she was hanging onto the rope, doing good at first but once she noticed her skirt ripping she screamed and jumped off but the skirt ripped revealing a pair of pink panties, she screamed and tried to cover herself. Gavin quickly made his way to try to cover his embarrassed girl friend while everyone was laughing hysterically, only Bryson had a sad expression on his face. “This is so embarrassing!” Jacelin said and a tear ran down her face and she ran off into the mansion. “Wow, I see Paris, I see France, I see Jacelin in her underwear.” Ben laughed to himself, but his bad joke caused everyone just to look at him weirdly. “Moving on.... Bryson your up. Bryson, Joanne, Piper had all went, they had all failed miserably. Monica was the only one who had almost made it to a minute, but she fell off in 30 seconds. But now it was serious, the guys, Gavin, Noah, and Johan were pumped, flexing and stretching. Jacelin was back in a pair of jeans sitting on Gavin’s back as he was doing pushups. Bryson saw this and stomped off followed by Piper, “Bryson are you okay?” she asked. “No, that jerk stole Jacelin from me right under my feet. I wish we didn’t have wildcards in this game.” Bryson grumbled. “But... I’m a wildcard...” Piper said sadly. “Oh no I didn’t mean it like that! I’m glad you're here, it’s just I would've prefered if you came in the beginning of the game like everyone else. Then maybe we could of been better friends.” Bryson said. “But we can still be friends now... losing Joshua. I would do anything to have a friend...” Piper shrugged. “Hey, I would love to be your friend. Joshua was my only friend in the game too... looks like the guys alliance was just a waste of time.” Bryson sighed. “But maybe a Piper and Bryson alliance could work?” Piper cheered. “Yeah, that actually sounds pretty cool. Ya know once you get over your quirks... you're a pretty cool gal.” Bryson smiled. “Eeep!” she smiled Gavin jumped on the bull full of confidence, “Gavin you can do it!” Jacelin cheered. “Thanks babe.” Gavin smiled and then the bull started, it went back and forth faster and faster, Gavin hung on, you could see how much focus he was putting on hanging on, in his tightened muscles. 30 seconds went by. Then 20 more seconds flew by, and then Gavin was the first one to get to a full minute! “Yeah! That’s how you do it!” Gavin cheered. “And Gavin is the first winner, but can Noah or Johan change that?” Ben asked. “Of course you can!” Joanne hugged Noah. Noah then jumped on the bull steady, quickly grabbing hold of the harness. “Hey guys this is how you work a bull!” Noah grinned. But as soon as the bull started, it got harder for him, he hung on for about 30 seconds but with one quick jerk he toppled over, but he was still hanging on! “Noah! You can do it! Hang in there!” Joanne cheered him on. Noah’s body was halfway off the bull, he was holding the harness, it now looked as if he had his arms wrapped around the bull’s rib cage. Then the minute came to an end and he fell off immediately. Joanne ran to give Noah a victory kiss. “Wow, two winners in a row! Can Johan pull it off. It looks as even if he doesn’t we’ll be going into a sudden death round!” Ben cheered. “Of course he can, my guy can do anything!” Monica cheered, as Johan looked pretty nervous. But all his signs of being nervous was just to get the others hopeful, and when he got onto the bull, he made it look like the easiest thing to do in the world! “Oh come on, I can stay on here for a couple more minutes!” Johan cheered, but Noah had an angry look on his face. Noah: Ugh, he made it look like a piece of cake, meanwhile I looked about like a pitiful clown. He’s too big of a threat to keep in the game much longer. Monica: I had to make sure my baby wasn’t going to lose, so all I had to do was rub some glue on his hands, and wa-bam! He wins the challenge. Johan ripped his hands from the rope in pain, but he tried his best not to show it. “Good job baby.” Monica cheered. “Oh this isn’t over ya’ll! We’ve got a sudden death round to play, we’ve got a big round pin to put ya’ll boys in, and then you will go head to head with the real deal! TITAN!” Ben announced. “So Titan is a... bull?” Noah gasped. “I believe you’re right cowboy, and the last one standing wins! You have the option to drop out now.” Ben grinned. “I will never back down.” Johan said putting a game face on. “Woo-ee! We got a showdown tonight!” Ben cheered. Gavin: I have a huge fear of bulls... well anything that could crush me.... The boys were all split up into three corners, they were each being massaged by their girl friends. “Keep your eyes on the prize Gavin, we just need this one win and we’ll make it so much farther in the game.” Jacelin encouraged. “I’ll try.” Gavin squeaked. “I wish I was in there with them!” Bryson growled. “I’m just as tough as them!” he complained. “Put sock in it pipsqueak. This is going to be good!” Avril grinned, plucking popcorn from her bag. “Are we ready for the showdown of a lifetime?” Ben announced in a microphone. “Alright, let out TITAN THE BEAST!” he cheered, and then Barbara undid a bolt and a huge black lean beast stepped out and ran around the pin waiting for it’s opponents. “Well this one is all you big boy!” Joanne said frightened and jumped out of the pin, along with the other two girls. They were given red sheets, to distract the bull, Johan was the first one out. “Here bull! Show me what you got!” he shouted. The bull then charged at him head on, but with a swift turn of the sheet the bull missed him, but then he caught eye of Gavin. “Oh no! No no!” Gavin screamed, dropped his red sheet, and started running, the bull chased him and as Gavin started to climb out of the ring the bull shoved him out with it’s horns. “Are you okay?” Jacelin screamed. “I don’t like bulls.” Gavin wheezed. “And Gavin has no chance at immunity!” Ben announced. “Here bull, hit me with your best shot.” Noah shouted, and the bull charged at him, and again with a swift turn of the sheet he dodged the bulls attack. “Oh yeah that’s how you do it! Bull ain’t got nothing on the Noah!” he shouted. “That’s my boyfriend!” Joanne shouted. But then Titan kicked up his hind legs and kicked Noah a few yards clear out of the fence. “Ooooh” the spectators gasped. “And we have the winner! Johan has immunity, now Barbara get the bull back in it’s pen.” Ben ordered. “What?!?” she gasped. “You heard me, now for the rest of you, you get like a minute to strategize. We’re going to have a quick elimination.” Ben announced. Quickly Noah ran to Joanne, “We were all going to vote Johan... but now that he has immunity, we’re voting Monica. Understand?” Noah asked. “But we’re working with Monica!” Joanne gasped. “Yeah, but we gotta break up those two, they’re a really strong duo in this game. Thanks babe, I need to go talk to Bryson, I’ll see you at elimination.” Noah said and kissed Joanne on her cheek real quick. Elimination “Look what we have here... the final nine. After a long day of challenges, one of you will be getting the bullseye.” Ben laughed at his joke. “Oh my gosh, I am done with bulls today.” Jacelin rolled her eyes. “Hey, you can’t interrupt me, Monica’s the one who interrupts me. Don’t confuse me now.” Ben said. “It’s true, I try my best.” Monica grinned. “Alright, you know the drill, get to the confessionals and vote. You can’t vote for Johan, everyone else is fair game. Good luck....” Ben sighed. Noah: Ya know we both play a ‘villain’ role, I believe I’ve gotten a bit nicer during this game but you haven’t... which means you have got to go... Joanne: I still have some revenge I’d like to handle... but if I don’t vote Monica then Noah will hate me... I don’t know.... “The votes are in.... I’m going to try this differently today... when I call your name, you are safe. It beats reading of the same name five times...” Ben announced. “Ooh I like change.” Monica smiled. “The first person safe is Johan......the second is Bryson. Followed by Avril and.... Noah!” Ben said. “Oh yeah, I like the sound of that.” Avril smiled. “Also safe are..... Piper, Gavin, Joanne." Ben said. “Wait? Did I hear that correctly?? Who the heck voted for me? Do they have a death wish?” Monica asked. "Oh no..." Jacelin gasped. "And it's down to Jacelin and Monica.... The person going home is.......... sadly Jacelin." Ben said. "No! No! Jacelin! I can't lose you! We just got together!" Gavin cried out. "You can win this without me Gavin, I believe in you. I'll see you on the other side." Jacelin tried to smile. "Jacelin..." Bryson said. “Bryson, I’m going to miss you so much. I know things didn’t work out between us... but you're a good guy and you’ll do well.” Jacelin hugged him. “Thanks Jacelin, I’m going to miss you so much...” Bryson sobbed. “Jacelin, I can’t believe this.” Gavin had a tear in his eyes. “Hush Gavin, don’t think about me being gone, think about the good times we had. We’ll be together soon.” Jacelin said and then the two kissed. Suddenly Barbara stomped in, “I am sick and tired of you Benjamin! It took me forever to get that bull into that pen, I could've died!” Barbara screamed. “Hey look on the bright side, you didn’t!” Ben smiled. “Whatever, I am quitting!” Barbara shouted and then stomped off into the dungeon. “Hey! You can’t do that! Who is going to take care of me?!” Ben shouted. “Do it yourself!” Barbara yelled. “Ugh! Well sob scene over.” Ben said and grabbed Jacelin’s arm and threw her into the dungeon. “You have made it to the final eight of the competition guys, now would any of you like to be an intern?” he asked. *cricket, cricket, cricket* “I’ll take that as a no... ugh go back to sleep you ungrateful pieces of crap.” Ben growled. “I just can’t believe she’s gone.” Bryson sighed, him and Gavin were walking back to the mansion. “I know, it’s like we’re fighting for her, and then she’s gone and there’s nothing left to fight for.” Gavin sighed. “Good, I didn’t really like fighting with you anyways.” Bryson said. “Me either... it’s not really my style.” Gavin said. “Mine either, how about we work on being friends from now on?” Bryson asked. “I’d like that bro. Bros before hoes. Am I right?” Gavin asked and the two walked off laughing. “And we say goodbye to Miss Jacelin this evening, this just shows that anything can happen in this game! So how will Noah react when he realizes that Joanne just stabbed him in the back? Was the beast finally awoken in Monica after all those votes for her? And how will this whole Piper and Bryson thing end up? All this and much more next time on TEENs!” Ben shouted. Category:Teens Episodes